1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a therapeutic system having an implantable therapeutic unit, e.g., an implantable medical device such as a cardiac pacemaker or a cardioverter/defibrillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implantable medical devices such as therapeutic units may be equipped with a bidirectional telemetry unit to be able in this way to communicate with a central remote service center via an external device near the patient (patient device). A physician treating the respective patient has patient-specific access to the service center and can retrieve physiological or implant-specific data, for example, from the service center after it has previously been sent from the therapeutic unit via the patient device to the service center.